This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Remote keyless (RK) systems are designed to allow remote operations to be performed on property, premises, vehicles, etc. from remote locations. For example, remote keyless entry (RKE) systems, remote keyless ignition (RKI) systems, tire pressure monitoring (TPM) systems, etc. are often available in modern vehicles for allowing remote operations to be performed on the vehicles as desired. These systems, when installed to the vehicles, may allow, for example, for locking or unlocking power door locks of the vehicles, opening or closing power windows of the vehicles, monitoring air pressure in one or more tires of the vehicles, etc. (e.g., for performing functions of a traditional mechanical car key, tire gage, etc. etc.) from locations away from the vehicles and/or without physically contacting the vehicle.
Remote keyless systems typically operate by broadcasting radio waves on particular frequencies. For example, frequencies of 315 megahertz (MHz), 433 MHz, 868 MHz, etc. may be used in the United States, Europe, Asia, and the world in general. And, small, compact, low cost antenna assemblies operable at such frequencies are desirable for use with these remote keyless systems.